How To Save My Life
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: Casper thinks he's as worthless as a pile of cow crap, so when he meets Lecia he thinks he's found something worth living for. But what kind of secrets does she hide? The blood thirsty kind!


_**Hello!** Lol here's a new story for you, lol, I'm so laim. **BUT!** This one has meaning in it for me, and I have no idea why I didn't write one like this before! Maybe no one has ever really felt like this, maybe they have, but this is for everyone that does, or will. I think its going to turn out pretty good too ^-^! Well what are you waiting for! **REEEEEAD!

* * *

**_

Prologue

_Human's so such simple creatures. They don't realize it, but it's true. It doesn't take much to break them, to throw all their hope down the drain, and make them wish for nothing but death. I should know, I was human once. I wanted to get away from my horrible life once, I wanted to die, but it didn't come to me in the form I'd expected. _

_My death came to me in the form of a long fanged vampire, all to willing to steal my blood and leave me to make my change on my own. No surprise for you I guess, that's what you'd been expecting right? _

_I'm not like most vampires though. I can see peoples pain, I can feel it in me, and I don't want humans to suffer. Were human's are easily broken, they are also easily rebuilt. They just need a push, something to give them hope, a vision for the future. I want to give them that, I want to give them hope, and that's what I've been doing for the past 40 years or so. I'm not an old vampire, I'm barely past the newborn stage, but I won't let that stop me. Nothing will stop me._

_So when I saw that boy across the cafeteria, suicidal vibes poring off him in terrifying waves, there was only one thing to do. Spread my hope._

Chapter 1

I was sitting, waiting not so patently for the bell to ring. Just a few more hours, and I could end it all. I'd thought this over long and hard, and I'd finally made my decision, though it should have been made a long time ago. I was tired of living this way.

Everyday my parents would come home, drunk or high, and I'd get beaten by my dad for whatever bull shit reason. Then the next mourning I would wake up to them and their hang-over's. I'd leave fore this gay ass school, were I didn't have a single friend in the place. People have always tended to not talk to me though… probably because I scare them.

I'm medium height, with black hair, and a muscular structure. I'm goth, always in black, sometimes with chains and shit hanging off. But I think what scares people most, is my eyes… because they're so lifeless. They're gray, with little specs of blue, and they might have been beautiful, if they'd have been on anyone but me. Sometimes I wonder if the gray portrays the storm that's going on in my head.

I had nothing to live for, absolutely nothing. I had no future because my mom and dad wasted my collage funds on drugs, and everyone was to afraid to be friends with me, or just plain hated me. I fit in no where.

So you can imagine my surprise when the chair beside me pulled back, and someone sat down in it. "Hey," a soft female voice said to me, like she'd known me for years. Her voice sounded like angles.

"Wrong person," I grumbled, without looking away from the table under my hands.

She chuckled quietly, and took my chin in her hands, forcing me to look at her. She was beautiful, her skin like soft pale silk, her long red hair floating down her shoulder in fiery waves. Her eyes were such a dark blue they almost looked violet. But what truly shocked me, was she was smiling at me sympathetically, her eyes hold compassion.

"I never get the wrong person," She said, resting her cheek in her hand that didn't hold my chin. "What's your name?" She asked, as her hand released my chin, and wrapped around her other elbow.

"Casper," I replied, without thinking.

Her smile seemed to fill her eyes, spilling over with love and hope. "It's nice to meet you Casper," She told me, "would you like to be my friend?"

I started at her in complete shock. She looked like a regular girl, her tight blue T-shirt and jeans were plain, not give off much about her style, but I was sure she wasn't the kind of person who would hang out with me.

I glared at her. "I'm not up for your sick jokes, chick. Just leave me alone," I said, turning away from her.

She grabbed my chin again, forcing me to look back at her. Her face looked hurt from my assumption. "I'm not joking. I want you to be my friend," She said.

"I don't even know who you are," I growled, trying to stand and walk away, but she pulled me back down into the seat. She was stronger than she looked. Her arms had looked frail and useless to me at first, but as she gently forced me to sit back down, I realized that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry, I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Alicia, but you can just call me Lecia," She said smiling. Why was she smiling at me? What was there to smile about?

"How about I just call you skank?" I growled out. I wish she'd just leave. I wasn't finished planning my death yet, and I wanted to make it messy as possible, so my parents would have to buy an entirely different house if they wanted to get their dead son's body out of their mind.

She seemed unfazed by the comment, and smiled softly at me. "Whatever floats your boat," She said, stretching her arm across the table, and laying her head on it. "So you wanna be my friend or what?"

How could she even be asking that question? Wasn't it blatantly obvious that I didn't? ... Well I did want a friend, I wanted one so badly, and no one will ever understand that feeling, unless they've felt it. And maybe that feeling of want, no need, is what made me finally say so slowly and softly I was sure she wouldn't hear me, "Yeah… I do."

A large, beautiful smile came across her lips, and her bright blue eyes sparkled. Before I knew what she was doing, she'd leaned over, wrapping her skinny arms around my shoulders in a gentle hug. I automatically stiffened. I hadn't been hugged since I was a little kid, and the sudden contact had set me on edge.

After a moment, she still hadn't let go, and I slowly reached around to hug her back. Only then would she let me go. She smiled at me, seeming satisfied with herself for whatever reason, and sat back in her seat.

"So," She said, intertwining her fingers and looking over at me. "Tell me about yourself."

I looked at her like she was deranged. I bit the inside of my lip. "Like what?" I finally asked.

She looked at me for a moment, thinking, then asked, "What's your favorite color?"

Wasn't it obvious? "Black."

"Favorite band?" She asked, resting her head on her interlocked hands.

I had to think a little on that one. "Three Day's Grace." And it kept going on like that, her asking me questions, and me answering. I hadn't talked so much in so long, and at times I found myself stumbling for an answer. She acted like she actually cared which was stunning and unexpected. I had thought nobody cared about me, and suddenly someone did, just when I needed it most. It was both terrifying and comforting at the same time.

Then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, and I felt my heart sink again. I'd had a friend for a moment, and that's all I ever asked for in life. I could die with some sort of peace now.

Lecia quickly pulled out a pen, as I stood. "Write your number on my hand," She demanded, holding out the pen. I stared at her, shocked once again.

"Why?" I asked. It didn't matter if I gave her my number or not, we probably wouldn't ever talk again.

She laughed, and I noticed it sounded kind of like rain. "So I can call you, of course," She said, holding the pen out further to me.

"It's not going to matter," I told her, as if she was supposed to know what I was talking about.

For a moment her dark eyes seemed to flash with fear, and she frowned. "Please?" She asked, pouting. I'd seen girls use that kind of face on people many times, but never on me. I'd mistaken how powerful it was. I took the pen, and scribbled the number on her hand, then started to walk away.

"See ya later Casper!" She yelled to me. I waved over my shoulder, before leaving.

* * *

_Well what does everyone think? Good, bad? EXTRA BAD? lol! Send me reviews plz, I'd really like to know if anyone actually read this =)! It would make my day super fantabulous, if thats even a word. It probably isn't but I dont care! Hehe! REVIEW PLZ!_

~Soren~


End file.
